zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Triforce 14/Archive I
Welcome Nice to have another Oracle game fan around. Can't say there are too many here...a shame eh? Anyway, thanks a lot for helping Zeldapedia! :) --AuronKaizer( ) 02:23, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Yeah, I wish there were more; they are really good games, especially if you do the linked games. Thanks again for the message, and I'm glad i can help. :) Answer :How can you be sure in removing stubs that all the information is there though? Random Questions Can anyone tell me how to make a template? Tell me at User talk:Peakprovince P.S. Sorry for editing IDK how to make a talkbubble. :Well I'm not really sure on how to do that, but you could ask one of the admins to see if they know how to or if they know someone else who knows how to.Triforce 14 00:08, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Your TalkTemplate Sorry... Heh songs why did you get rid of the note translation in the song pages? Oni Dark Link it might be better for you to redo them then im not sure how i can make it clearer Oni Dark Link ok then thnks Oni Dark Link already seen it yesterday Oni Dark Link Invitation Italic game names Thanks Calculus Convenient stuff Image Deletion Raw signature image LoZ series template In the LoZ navigation template, do you think we should add a re-curring character section along with heroes and villains? Because I personally would not consider the Postman a "hero". He is indeed re-occuring, but hes kind of just a regular citizen. I mean there are plenty of re-occuring characters who we could add, so he won't be the only one (Dampe) for example. What do you think? --EveryDayJoe45 02:16, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Ok, and sorry about adding this to your user page, didn't mean to. --EveryDayJoe45 02:28, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Sounds good. --EveryDayJoe45 02:52, 1 March 2009 (UTC) What about The Great Deku Tree? When I was thinking hero I was thinking the ones who actually go after the evil, and obviously The GDT cannot do that since hes stationary, but what do you think. is he a "hero"? --EveryDayJoe45 03:20, 1 March 2009 (UTC) I created a "Deities" section and added him there. --EveryDayJoe45 03:42, 1 March 2009 (UTC) The Sacred Brethren Court Welcomes Thee Big Box Re: Question You can do or whatever to fix the width, and I think there's a way so that you can make the window smaller or make the pre tag scrollable, I'll have to look around for that though because I'm not sure of it.--Richardtalk 23:31, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :Seems like just adding "height:100px;" adds a scroller, e.g. see blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah You can make the height anything, such as 20px, 30px, 40px, 50px, etc.--Richardtalk 00:37, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Re: Image Yeah Mr kmil accidentally deleted File:Favicon.ico a few days ago and I just realized it today. I restored it and I see it's back, if you still don't see it after a hard refresh clear your browser's cookies and it should appear.--Richardtalk 02:53, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Did your genius grant arrive yet? Question/Idea I've been thinking. Should we add the boss characters to the character categories as well as the boss categories for their designated game(s)? For example Queen Gohma would be in both Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time bosses and Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time characters. The reason I ask this is because, they are on all the character lists, but not in the categories. Also, some bosses are characters as well as bosses, like Bongo Bongo is in that cutscene where he attacks Sheik in Kakariko Village. Do you want me to do this or leave it the way it is? --EveryDayJoe45 05:14, 11 March 2009 (UTC) I'll get on that then. --EveryDayJoe45 05:07, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Zoldge I'm assuming that Zoldge article is vandalism, ehh? --EveryDayJoe45 20:46, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Well, you put up the speedy deltion tag so it should be taken care of soon. I reported it to AuronKaizer too. --EveryDayJoe45 20:52, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Phantom Guide The reason I put that as the name is because I believe if you z-target him, that is what Navi calls him. Does that count as an official name? If so we should research that. --EveryDayJoe45 21:01, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Yep I just checked too. It says Poe. I wander where I heard Phantom Guide before... Maybe the Guide book? oh well, any name will do I suppose. --EveryDayJoe45 22:11, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :Never mind I got it. The Gerudo Guard who opens the gate, calls him the phantom guide. I knew I wasn't crazy. --EveryDayJoe45 22:13, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Yo Re: Templates Yeah they were fine, there was just some old code I forgot to change from old versions of the template which was all I really had to change.--Richardtalk 23:44, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Hey, thanks for letting me know about the minor edit thing-- sorry I've been clogging up the recent changes page. However, a lot of the things I do are small edits- sentence reconstruction, grammar repair, etc. Should I just leave "Minor Edit" and "Watch this Page" alone then, during editing? Thanks again, Triforce Lad Recurring characters If you are saying Twinrova is only characters in MM, then shouldnt they be removed? Because that is only one game... --EveryDayJoe45 22:51, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :Twinrova (and Koume and Kotake by themselves) are definitely recurring characters. I mean...what's your argument otherwise? --AuronKaizer( ) 00:55, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ::Just a question in reference to this move: http://zelda.wikia.com/index.php?title=List_of_recurring_characters&diff=104833&oldid=99731. --EveryDayJoe45 01:53, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :::I'll change it a li'l bit, I've just been trying to remove links to disambiguation pages in as many instances as possible— Triforce 14( ) 02:26, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Re: Bot I gave User:Wikia bot status so he shouldn't appear in the recent changes anymore.--Richardtalk 20:36, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :It didn't work for some odd reason, I'll talk to Wikia Staff about it tomorrow morning.--Richardtalk 00:33, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Question Do you think I could make a page for the Deku Butler's son, or would that be a pointless article with pure speculation? --EveryDayJoe45 20:15, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Yozer Much Thanks Welcomes Hi! I saw the conversation that you had with Richard about the welcome tool... We couldn't set it to be a bot before, but we made a change on Friday to fix that. I'm going to turn the welcomes back on... they shouldn't show up in Recent changes anymore. (I'll test it to make sure.) Let me know if you're still having problems with it, okay? -- Danny (talk) 23:53, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Info box pictures Hey Triforce, whats up? Just wondering, why are sprites better then the official artwork in the infobox. I know sprites are usually placed on pages by the designated games, but i always thought if official artwork was avaialable, that was preferred. --EveryDayJoe45 03:43, 24 March 2009 (UTC) What I'm on Re: Redirects I don't think it is possible, but I'll check to make sure later on. I'm pretty sure it is not possible though.--Richardtalk 21:56, 24 March 2009 (UTC) The Adventure of Link Seasoned Jewelry